Casamento Sem Amor? 2
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Um ano se passou desde que se casaram e uma notícia estava para mudar a vida deles, mas se quer imaginavam que essa não seria a única notícia que teriam.
1. Um ano depois

**Casamento Sem Amor? 2**

**Sinopse: **Um ano se passou desde que se casaram e uma notícia estava para mudar a vida deles, mas se quer imaginavam que essa não seria a única notícia que teriam.

_**Cap.1- Um ano depois...**_

**C**omo o tempo passou rápido... já faz um ano que estou casada com o Sasuke-kun, um ano! E tenho que dizer que esse primeiro ano de casados está sendo ótimo tanto para mim quanto para ele. Sem contar também que Itachi-san e Yuki estão de casamento marcado! Isso mesmo, depois de dois anos de namoro eles finalmente irão se casar e Sasuke-kun e eu seremos um dos padrinhos.

Ino e Sai ainda estão namorando há quase o mesmo tempo que os dois e até agora nada de casamento. Uma vez Sasuke-kun me disse que Sai é muito enrolado, é como se ele estivesse com medo de casar. Bom vai saber né? Talvez possa ser isso mesmo, já que nunca se sabe.

Aqui estou eu na cozinha, sentada na mesa, esperando Sasuke-kun terminar de fazer o jantar. Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir: ele cozinha muito melhor que eu, na verdade me superou em todos os sentidos. Não que eu cozinhe mal, nada disso, eu cozinho bem, meus pais nunca reclamaram da minha comida, muito pelo contrário, mas ele... ele supera qualquer um com certeza. Ele colocou os pratos na mesa e se sentou à minha frente.

-Minha linda, espero que goste do que lhe preparei. –ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Ah como eu amava quando ele me chamava de minha linda e dava aquele sorriso tão lindo dele! Não tem como não me derreter toda

Olhei para o prato, era um ensopado de batata com atum e um pouco de arroz, na verdade um dos meus pratos favoritos. Ele ainda me observava atentamente cada movimento meu, na verdade sempre é assim todos os dias, mas mesmo assim fico um pouco constrangida por ele não tirar os olhos de mim um minuto se quer e ainda por cima sempre dando aquele meio sorriso que eu adoro. Coloquei um pouco da comida na colher e no momento em que ia colocar na boca, me senti estranha e a única coisa que me veio pela cabeça foi correr para o banheiro.

-Sakura? O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou, já estava um pouco atrás de mim

-E-Eu não sei, Sasuke-kun. –vomitei –Eu... estou me sentindo muito enjoada. –vomitei mais um pouco

-Quer que eu chame um médico? –perguntou olhando para mim, preocupado

-Não precisa... já estou me sentindo melhor.

-Certeza?

-Certeza. Não se preocupe.

-É claro que vou me preocupar. –olhou seriamente para mim –Amanhã vou te levar ao médico. E nem adianta tentar falar que não quer ir, porque eu estou MANDANDO você ir. Entendeu?

-Entendi...

-Vem... –ele me chamou para perto dele e o obedeci, e em seguida ele me abraçou protetoramente –Eu me preocupo com qualquer coisa que possa acontecer com você Sakura. Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim.

-Sasuke-kun... –não consegui falar mais nada, pois senti ele me beijar logo em seguida

Ele estava preocupado comigo, na verdade ele sempre demonstra essa preocupação, o que às vezes eu acho até fofo isso. Sabe como é apesar dele ser sério e tudo mais, comigo ele demonstra um lado que, acredito eu, que ninguém conheça, nem o próprio Naruto. E fico imensamente feliz que eu sou a única a ver esse outro lado dele.

_**Continua...**_


	2. As notícias

_**Cap.2- As notícias**_

**A**gora olhava no relógio, ainda deitada na cama. Oito da manhã. Olhei para o lado e vi Sasuke-kun me olhando e fazendo carinho no meu rosto para que acordasse. Já disse o quanto ele é fofo comigo? Ele sorria para mim como fazia todas as manhãs, mas creio eu, que ele ainda está querendo-me fazer ir ao médico sobre o mal estar de ontem. Olhando mais atentamente para ele, tenho quase certeza de que estou certa sobre isso.

-Vamos Sakura, levanta. Não adianta nem tentar enrolar para sair da cama, porque eu vou te levar arrastada se você resistir. Ou você quer que eu tome banho com você de novo? –esqueci desse detalhe... ele anda muito mais pervertido desde que nos casamos, às vezes nem o reconheço, sério

-Não precisa Sasuke-kun.

-Está bem. –deu um sorriso de canto –Vou preparar algo pro café da manhã, mas vê se não enrola porque o médico eu consegui marcar às nove.

-Ah por que tão cedo, hein? –perguntei, ainda tentando lutar contra o sono que ainda sentia

-Porque eu quero saber logo o que você tem. –ah que fofo! Ele está preocupado comigo!

-Ta bom. Eu não gosto muito, mas já que você disse que é capaz de você me levar arrastada, então prefiro aceitar sem que você faça isso. –sorri e dei-lhe um beijo no canto da boca, o que o fez sentir um frio na barriga e ficar bem vermelho. Como eu amo deixar ele assim, vocês nem imaginam o quanto que eu amo fazer isso

O vi sair da cama primeiro, vestindo um roupão azul-marinho, que estava um pouquinho aberto no tórax. Acho que ele gosta de me ver olhando para ele, quase que babando e tive a impressão de que deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver como eu o olhava. Ah que droga de provocação! Ele saiu do quarto e segundos depois escutei-o descendo as escadas, indo em direção à cozinha. Ainda continuava deitada e ficava virando de um lado para o outro na cama, estava tão preguiçosa ultimamente que só quero mesmo é saber de dormir mais um pouquinho. Aí que me lembrei de uma coisa: se eu tentar dormir mais um pouquinho e dizer para mim mesma "só mais cinco minutinhos", esses cinco minutinhos vão acabar virando dez, quinze, vinte... e se for esse o caso, ele ficaria me chamando da cozinha, ou viria até o quarto novamente para fazer-me levantar.

Ainda lutava contra o sono que não queria sumir, mas pensando bem, achei melhor eu me levantar mesmo contra a minha vontade, que era de ficar na cama e dormir por mais... hum, deixa eu ver... por mais umas duas horas. Agora estava com minhas roupas já no banheiro e me despia lentamente, ah que preguiça! Com certeza pelo que percebi, demorei mais que de costume no banho, já que Sasuke-kun não se conforma por eu sempre ser rápida no banho. Bom, pelo menos desta vez eu estava demorando mesmo por causa dessa maldita preguiça que eu estou sentindo agora. Sinceramente, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo hoje, nunca fui tão preguiçosa assim. Sai do banheiro vestindo um vestidinho de alças um pouco acima do joelho na cor azul turquesa e uma rasteirinha e brincos da mesma cor.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, o vi sentado na mesa, me esperando. A única coisa que eu fiz foi me sentar e dar-lhe um sorriso antes de começar a comer o que ele havia preparado.

-Você demorou dessa vez. –ele disse, me olhando

-É que eu ainda estou com muito sono. E estou com uma preguiça...

-Hum... quem diria né Sakura. Você com preguiça. Eu gosto disso. –ai ai, mais um sorriso de canto

-P-Por quê? –gaguejei

-Eu acho fofo você se espreguiçando daquela maneira lá na cama e fiquei imaginando você quase dormindo no banho. Iria gostar muito disso, pena que eu não tomei banho junto com você dessa vez. –agora seu sorriso aumentava cada vez mais. Como ele gosta de me deixar assim, de me deixar sem graça e com vergonha

-Sasuke-kun! –ah não, estava sentindo meu rosto queimando, não só o rosto como o corpo todo

_-Linda._ –o escutei sussurrar sem tirar os olhos de mim. Se continuar assim, não sei o que vou fazer, acho que vou ficar pior do que já estou agora –_Você fica muito linda vermelha, mais do que você já é. _–Gente, o que é isso. Com certeza ele está tirando o dia para me provocar cada vez mais e só consegui abaixar a cabeça, muito envergonhada e percebi que ele agora sorria cada vez mais com cada movimento que eu fazia

Depois de tomarmos nosso café da manhã, entramos no carro e fomos indo para o consultório e ele foi dirigindo é claro. Quando chegamos lá, tivemos sorte de ter sido os primeiros a chegar porque hoje, estou muito impaciente em ficar esperando não sei por que. O médico me examinou cuidadosamente e pediu para que fizesse uns exames, para que ele estivesse com total certeza antes de me dizer do que se tratava e por sorte os exames não demoraram muito para ficarem prontos. Quando vimos ele olhando os exames, senti minhas mãos soarem. Estava ansiosa, curiosa para saber o que era e percebi que Sasuke-kun estava do mesmo jeito que eu.

-Tenho que dar-lhes parabéns.

-Por quê? –nós dois perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, ainda não entendendo o sentido daquelas palavras

-Uchiha Sakura, quero dizer que você está grávida de três semanas. Meus parabéns.

Não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Eu estava grávida. Grávida! Nunca se quer havia pensado nessa possibilidade até agora com aquela notícia, tanto que estava até chorando de felicidade. Olhei para o lado e vi Sasuke-kun da mesma maneira que eu e me abraçou. Nós ainda não pensávamos em ter filhos, pretendíamos apenas o ano que vem, mas isso não importava mais. Só posso dizer que saímos daquele consultório mais felizes do que nunca. Estávamos voltando para casa quando escutei meu celular tocar. Era minha mãe.

_-Alô?_

_-Oi filha. Eu tenho uma notícia para dar a você e ao Sasuke-san._

_-Eu também mãe. Mas eu queria contar pessoalmente a você e ao papai._

_-Então... a notícia que eu quero dar é que a sua irmã mais velha vai morar alguns meses aí com você e o Sasuke-san._

_-Irmã mais velha? _–agora realmente não estava entendendo mais nada

_-Sim, você não a conhece porque ela foi morar com os seus tios quando você tinha apenas um ano e como ela nos avisou por telefone que está voltando para cá, então achei melhor ela passar uns meses na casa de vocês para que vocês duas se conheçam e que ela conheça o Sasuke-san também._

_-Mas..._

_-Ela chegará amanhã._

Isso para mim era muito estranho. Nunca tinha ouvido falar que tinha uma irmã mais velha, meus pais nunca me contaram nada sobre isso e não entendo o porque. Quando chegarmos em casa, contarei ao Sasuke-kun com mais calma, porque agora nem teria como, porque eu acho que ele não irá gostar muito disso não, mas pelo que percebi não teremos escolha a não ser deixá-la morar conosco, pelo menos por enquanto. Mais essa agora!

_**Continua...**_


	3. Como é que é?

_**Cap.3- Como é que é?**_

**N**essa manhã, consegui com muito custo fazer Sakura acordar cedo para que fôssemos ao médico. Eu estava muito preocupado com ela desde ontem à noite, quando nem ao menos havia tocado na comida que havia preparado – que por sinal era um de seus pratos favoritos – pois no momento seguinte ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Não entendia o porquê daquele vômito tão repentino, então falei que a levaria ao médico e como era esperado, ela não queria ir. Como ela é teimosa! Mas no fim das contas, acabei fazendo-a mudar de idéia, _mandando-a_ ir literalmente.

Agora estou aqui na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. Estou com uma leve impressão de que ela ainda continua deitada, mas infelizmente não posso voltar para o quarto e tirá-la de lá ao meu modo, já que estou usando o fogão nesse exato momento e seria muito arriscado sair daqui agora. Iria esperar mais cinco minutos, se não escutasse um barulhos se quer até lá, subiria de volta ao quarto do jeito que eu costumo fazer quase todos os dias. Já disse como ela anda muito preguiçosa ultimamente? Não pude evitar de dar um sorriso de canto quando escutei o barulho do chuveiro lá no andar de cima. Bom, pelo menos agora era só esperar ela descer.

Havia se passado uns quinze minutos e nada dela ainda. Estava cansado de ficar em pé e como a comida já estava pronta, coloquei nos pratos e sentei-me em uma das cadeiras à sua espera. Ainda bem que não precisei esperar mais, já que a via descendo as escadas vestida com um vestidinho de alças um pouco acima do joelho na cor azul turquesa e uma rasteirinha e brincos da mesma cor. Estava muito, mas muito linda *¬*

-Você demorou dessa vez. –disse, sem tirar os olhos dela quando estava se sentando e deu aquele sorriso lindo dela

-É que eu ainda estou com muito sono. E estou com uma preguiça... –ah que linda ela com preguiça *-*

-Hum... quem diria né Sakura. Você com preguiça. Eu gosto disso. –não consegui evitar em não dizer isso

-P-Por quê? –ela gaguejou, do jeito que eu estava querendo. Adoro fazer isso com ela

-Eu acho fofo você se espreguiçando daquela maneira lá na cama e fiquei imaginando você quase dormindo no banho. Iria gostar muito disso, pena que eu não tomei banho junto com você dessa vez. –eu sorria cada vez mais, estava me divertindo muito com tudo aquilo

-Sasuke-kun! –está ficando cada vez melhor ainda mais por ela estar completamente vermelha

_-Linda._ –sussurrei baixo sem parar de olhá-la –_Você fica muito linda vermelha, mais do que você já é. _–sim, eu estou tirando proveito da situação, que por sinal estava ficando melhor a cada segundo e sorri ainda mais quando a vi baixar a cabeça completamente envergonhada

Depois do café da manhã, fomos ao consultório. Para nossa sorte, éramos os únicos ali. E para melhorar ainda mais, o médico pediu para que fizesse uns exames e esses exames ficaram prontos depois de uma hora mais ou menos. Tenho que admitir que estava ansioso para saber o resultado dos exames, tanto que por um momento sentia minhas mãos suarem de ansiedade.

-Tenho que dar-lhes parabéns.

-Por quê? –perguntamos juntos ao mesmo tempo, agora não estava entendendo nada

-Uchiha Sakura, quero dizer que você está grávida de três semanas. Meus parabéns.

Arregalei os olhos com o que acabara de ouvir. Minha Sakura grávida! Isso não tinha nem passado pela minha cabeça nem por um instante, quem diria... ela está grávida! Ainda não estou conseguindo acreditar nessas palavras. A única coisa que fiz naquele momento foi abraçá-la e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, sem deixar de sorrir. Já estávamos na metade do caminho para chegarmos em casa quando o celular dela tocou. Percebi que era minha sogra.

Estava curioso para saber sobre o que elas estavam conversando, já que não tinha como eu ficar prestando atenção, porque estava dirigindo e não poderia me distrair um segundo se quer.

Agora estamos aqui em casa, na sala para ser mais exato. Percebi que ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

-Sakura, o que foi? –perguntei, preocupado

-Sasuke-kun... –ela olhou-me diretamente nos olhos –Minha mãe disse que minha irmã mais velha irá vir para cá amanhã e... ela disse para ela ficar um tempo aqui conosco.

-Como é que é? Sakura, você nem ao menos conhece a sua irmã.

-Eu sei e foi por isso mesmo que minha mãe disse para ela ficar morando conosco por enquanto para a gente se conhecer. Eu não gosto disso, Sasuke-kun...

-Ah Sakura. –a abracei fortemente –Eu também não gosto da decisão da sua mãe em fazer isso sem nos consultar, mas vamos dar um jeito, mesmo sendo contra isso a gente vai ter que deixar as coisas como estão e tudo por que não nos avisaram antes, mas vamos dar um jeito nisso, você vai ver.

_**Continua...**_


	4. A primeira semana

_**Cap.4- A primeira semana**_

**A**inda não estou acreditando que minha irmã mais velha está morando aqui conosco e tudo por culpa da minha mãe principalmente. Para falar a verdade, não estava com tanta vontade de conhecê-la somente pelo fato de que ela iria morar conosco, isso não era totalmente o problema, o problema maior era que acabaram nos avisando de última hora. Isso não se faz!

Bom, acho que vou falar um pouco dela, já que não tenho nada para fazer, já que Sasuke-kun foi ao supermercado fazer umas comprinhas e ela... ela foi dar uma volta com sua filha. Isso mesmo! Eu tenho uma sobrinha *-*

Mas continuando, minha irmã se chama Haruno Sayaka, tem 23 anos, irá fazer 24 daqui a alguns meses, olhos verdes como os meus, mas seus cabelos são bem ondulados e compridos um pouco abaixo da cintura e são de um tom rosa mais escuro que o meu. A minha sobrinha querida tem apenas cinco aninhos, olhos verdes também e seu cabelo é lisinho até os ombros e usa sua franja de lado. Agora vocês com certeza querem saber como que ela chegou em casa não é? Muito bem, então vou lhes contar, enquanto Sasuke-kun não volta do supermercado.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Sasuke-kun e eu de fato não gostamos nada da notícia só porque minha mãe nos pegou desprevenidos, mas mesmo assim havíamos decidido que iríamos recebê-la bem em casa e a deixaríamos à vontade, afinal bem lá no fundo tenho curiosidade em saber como ela é. Faltava um dia ainda para ela chegar e aproveitamos para irmos a casa dos meus pais para dar a notícia.

-Meu Deus! Que maravilha Sakura! –minha mãe estava mais do que animada quando contei que estou grávida. Isso de fato me assustou um pouco, ainda mais quando do nada ela me abraçou um pouco forte demais

-Meus parabéns. –meu pai sempre não foi de falar muito, é o jeito dele, mas sabia que estava tão contente quanto a minha mãe

-Ma-mãe, a senhora está me sufocando!

-Oh, me desculpe querida! –ela finalmente me soltou. Que alívio! Espera! Estou escutando alguém rir da situação, então olhei para o lado

-Sasuke-kun! –sim, era ele que estava rindo de mim

-Desculpe minha linda, mas não pude evitar. –ótimo, agora vai ser difícil ele parar de rir u.u

Bom, não preciso nem dizer que depois disso almoçamos lá mesmo e um pouco depois fomos à casa dos meus sogros. A reação deles não foi diferente da dos meus pais, tanto que minha querida sogra fez o mesmo que minha mãe fez: quase me sufocou com seu abraço apertado.

Como é de se esperar, só voltamos para casa nove e meia da noite e tínhamos que dormir cedo já que amanhã seria o dia da minha irmã vir aqui em casa, mas tem uma coisa: Sasuke-kun não queria que eu dormisse. É isso mesmo! Ele não queria me deixar dormir!

-Amor, ta acordada?

-Estou Sasuke-kun. E bem acordada. –me virei para o lado, vendo-o deitado apenas me encarando

-Desculpa, mas é que... eu queria fazer uma coisa hoje com você e...

-Sasuke-kun, se você estiver se referindo ao que eu estou pensando, pode esquecer!

-Mas Sakura!

-Não Sasuke-kun. Você tem que parar de ser pervertido pelo menos hoje.

-Mas Sakura eu quero você.

-Eu também te quero, mas... –ah que ótimo! Meu marido está como posso dizer "carente" se é que me entendem. E ainda por cima não pude continuar falando, já que ele começou a me beijar de uma forma que só ele sabe e eu claro que não iria recusar um beijo desses

-_Sakura_... –ele sussurrou com seus lábios a poucos centímetros do meu. Com certeza eu devo estar muito corada com essa aproximação, já que ele não para de sorrir –_Por favor Sakura! Só hoje, vai. _–ah tadinho, ele tá todo manhoso *-*

-Desculpe meu lindo... –me sentei um pouco na cama e acariciei seu rosto –Mas hoje não por favor. Estou muito cansada, porque você sabe, ficamos horas na casa dos meus pais e na dos seus também.

-Está bem. –ele falou seriamente e olhou um pouco para o lado, com certeza está emburrado

-Sasuke-kun? –agora estou ficando preocupada –Está bravo comigo? –que ótimo ele continuava sem responder e por um instante abaixei a cabeça. Senti ele me deitar com tudo na cama, ficando por cima de mim, o que me assustou um pouco

-_Não. _–é impressão minha ou ele quer me provocar com esses sussurros? –_Eu te entendo Sakura. _–ai que arrepio bom! Até agora ele estava beijando meu rosto o que já me causa arrepio de imediato

-Sé-Sério? –eu não estou mais conseguindo falar direito, ele não para um instante de beijar meu pescoço. Maldita provocação que dá certo .

-_Sim. Mas ainda vou conseguir o que quero. _–ai sorriso malicioso que eu amo! _–Agora você precisa dormir. Boa noite._

-Boa noite.

Dormia, virando de um lado para o outro, acordando a cada uma hora para ver qual era a hora marcada no relógio. Não sabia o por quê disso, talvez estivesse ansiosa, vai saber. Virei para o lado sem fazer barulho algum, e o vi dormindo tão tranqüilo e tão maravilhosamente lindo! Para minha sorte já era seis e meia da manhã e como já estava sem sono, resolvi ficar admirando-o por mais um tempo, afinal coisas lindas devem ser admiradas.

Fiquei mais ou menos uma hora vendo-o dormir e então decidi me levantar da cama para tomar um banho. Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas não deu muito certo, já que senti uma de suas mãos me segurando pelo pulso.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia Sasuke-kun.

-Onde você está indo, hein? –ele perguntou ainda meio sonolento

-Eu apenas iria tomar um banho. Desculpe se lhe acordei sem querer.

-Não tem problema nenhum. –sorriu –Posso ir tomar banho com você desta vez? Já que ontem não pude fazer o que eu queria...

-Sasuke-kun, por acaso isso faz parte do que você quis dizer com "ainda vou conseguir o que quero"?

-Exatamente. –sorriu ainda mais, agora com um de seus lindos sorrisos maliciosos e não pude deixar de dar o mesmo sorriso, o que com certeza o deixou satisfeito

Ainda bem que o banheiro ficava em nosso quarto, assim poupávamos tempo. Demoramos mais do que de costume, não só porque ele estava tomando banho comigo dessa vez, mas também com ele estar enrolando de propósito. Acho que queria aproveitar o máximo aquele banho comigo e cá entre nós, eu também queria.

Tomamos café logo em seguida, só para terem uma noção já era nove e meia da manhã. Claro não sabíamos quando ela viria, mas tínhamos que já estar preparados, apenas aguardando-a. Não passou nem vinte minutos e a campainha começou a tocar, então me levantei da mesa e fui abrir a porta.

-Olá, você é Sakura não é? –apenas assenti com a cabeça –Muito prazer, sou sua irmã mais velha, Sayaka e essa é minha filha, Hikaru.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-las.

-Quem é Sakura?

-Ah, Sasuke-kun essa é minha irmã, Sayaka e a filha dela, Hikaru.

-Como vão? Sou Sasuke.

-Fico muito feliz em finalmente poder conhecê-los Sakura e Sasuke-san. Espero que não os incomode com nosso aparecimento tão repentino!

-Não de forma alguma. –eu disse e não pude deixar de sorrir –Só não gostamos da mamãe ter nos avisado de última hora, mas vamos, entrem! Sintam-se em casa!

-Muito obrigada.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Foi assim que tudo aconteceu há exatamente uma semana. Ela e Hikaru-chan são ótimas pessoas, mas ela disse que logo irá procurar uma casa para elas morarem. É uma pena porque já estamos nos acostumando com as duas. Caramba, nem vi o tempo passar. Sasuke-kun acabou de chegar com as compras e preciso ir ajudá-lo já que eu insisti que o ajudaria a fazer a janta.

_**Continua...**_


	5. O passado de Sayaka

_**Cap.5- O passado de Sayaka**_

**J**á faz umas duas semanas que eu e Hikaru estamos morando nessa casa, juntamente com minha irmã e cunhado. Tenho que admitir que ainda me sinto meio incomodada por estar morando aqui com eles, já que tenho certeza de que o que mais queriam eram morar sozinhos e do nada aparecemos sem prévio aviso – sim, nossa mãe apenas os avisou um dia antes por ter esquecido de avisar antes meio que propositalmente – então eu pretendo comprar uma casa ou até mesmo um apartamento para nós duas, já que vendo-os juntos me faz ter recordações que sinceramente achei que já tinha esquecido.

Não gosto muito de tocar nesse assunto com ninguém, ainda mais durante todos esses anos que morei fora. Minha mãe tentou tirar algo de mim, mas em vão. Tenho que admitir que sou muito fechada, não gosto de preocupar os outros com meus problemas. Mas, não sei porque... noite passada... acabei me lembrando de tudo quando Sakura ainda era um bebê.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Meu tio, não estou lembrada de como se chamava, era de outra cidade e sempre tinha costume de ir nos visitar umas três vezes por mês. Eu adorava quando ele vinha, era uns dos tios que eu mais gostava, não se dizer necessariamente por que. Estava apenas com 7 anos, ainda estava no pré e todo mundo dizia que eu era inteligente demais para a minha idade e que eu tinha um talento e tanto para tocar piano, o que era verdade, sempre foi uma de minhas paixões.

Uns dias antes de ele ir embora me pediu para ir morar com ele, pois conhecia uma escola que poderia ajudar a aprimorar meus conhecimentos tanto no piano como nos estudos. Meus pais no começo não queriam, mas ele sabia como convencer e por fim os dois acabaram cedendo.

Morei com ele por dez anos em seu apartamento consideravelmente grande, tudo muito aconchegante e não era nada exagerado em sua decoração. Ainda bem, porque não gosto daquele tipo de decoração cheia de coisas ou até mesmo coloridas demais. Quando estava prestes a completar 18 anos, ele me deu um apartamento de presente numa das áreas mais nobres da cidade para que eu fosse morar sozinha e eu, claro, aceitei com muito gosto.

Um tempo depois já estava iniciando minha faculdade de música. Mas foi aí que para mim tudo começou realmente. Eu o conheci. Seu nome era Hiro, estava na minha turma e era com certeza o mais disputado entre todas as garotas. Eu tinha que admitir que o achava lindo, com aqueles cabelos louros curtinhos e olhos incrivelmente mais verdes que o meu, mas não era aquele tipinho que ficava se jogando pra cima dele de todas as maneiras, apenas ficava na minha, sendo eu mesma.

Teve uma vez – me lembro até hoje como se fosse ontem – que do nada ele me chamou, dizendo que queria conversar comigo. Interiormente fiquei muito feliz, nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas até aquele momento, e, percebi a cara que as meninas faziam para mim o que eu apenas ignorei.

-Sayaka, eu preciso que você faça uma coisa.

-E o que é Hiro-kun?

-Queria saber se você pode me ensinar a tocar piano. –como? Agora não estava entendendo mais nada.

-Mas...

-Você toca muito melhor que eu, já escutei várias vezes e queria aprender mais com você.

-Claro. –eu sorri, acho que aquele dia foi um dos melhores que passei naquela faculdade, mesmo que tenha achado um pouco estranho tudo aquilo, ainda mais de uma hora para outra

Com o tempo fui percebendo que o real motivo de tudo isso era porque ele queria ficar próximo de mim, me conhecer melhor. Acabamos nos tornando amigos, melhores amigos e enfim namorados. Esse dia foi até engraçado, por na hora que ele ia me pedir em namoro, ficou sem graça e começou a gaguejar. Tadinho, ele não imaginava como tinha ficado fofo daquele jeito.

Um ano então se passou. Meu tio já o tinha conhecido e aprovado o nosso namoro, na verdade tinha certeza de que ele não iria se opor, apesar de Hiro-kun ser frio às vezes, mas sabíamos que era sua maneira de ser e isso não incomodava nem um pouco. No dia do meu aniversário de 19 anos, descobri que estava grávida. A notícia em um primeiro momento foi um choque, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que ele disse que iria assumir a criança e que se casaria comigo, o que deixou meu tio mais do que aliviado. Ele não quebrou sua promessa. Casamos-nos três meses depois, foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito bem arrumada. Não precisava de tanta coisa como na maioria dos casamentos que você gasta milhões, o que mais importava não era a decoração e nem nada disso, mas sim que estávamos naquele momento se tornando marido e mulher.

Os primeiros meses de casados foram os melhores da minha vida, não poderia ter pedido algo melhor. Ele era igualzinho como o Sasuke é com a Sakura, o que me deixa um pouco incomodada. Por quê? Porque quando fez um mês que Hikaru nasceu, ele teve que ir viajar e quando estava voltando sofreu um acidente de carro. Gaara, um dos melhores amigos dele foi quem me avisou e a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi ir direto para o hospital vê-lo. Estava desesperada, não queria saber de nada naquele momento, só queria poder ver ele mais uma vez já que o médico que o atendeu disse que seu estado era grave e poderia não passar daquela noite. Entrei em seu quarto, estava tão machucado, fraco, estava difícil para ele falar e as únicas palavras que me lembro que ele disse foi "Sayaka... eu não poderei voltar para você e a Hikaru... prometa que... irá seguir sua vida... eu... eu te amo".

Havia entrado em estado de choque, não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, depois que disse todas aquelas palavras fechou os olhos para que nunca mais fossem abertos. Nos primeiros meses, meu tio foi quem cuidou de Hikaru já que não estava em totais condições de fazer isso, já que tinha entrado em estado de depressão. Bem... agora o motivo de estar aqui com eles era porque não queria continuar naquela casa, sabendo que só me traria mais e mais lembranças dele a todo momento.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Não entendo o por que de ter lembrado de tudo noite passada, mas acho que tem a ver quando vejo Sasuke e Sakura juntos. Faz-me lembrar tanto de nós dois, mas sinceramente fico muito feliz por eles. Fiquei pensando muito e vou comprar quem sabe uma casa logo e pensei também que agora já está na hora de seguir minha vida.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Uma tarde a sós Sakura POV's

_**Cap.6- Uma tarde a sós (Sakura POV's)**_

**U**m mês se passou desde então e Sayaka já estava começando a dizer que precisava achar uma casa ou apartamento logo para se mudar com Hikaru, mas Sasuke-kun e eu dissemos para que ela não fique se preocupando com isso. Sinceramente ela é muito teimosa. Agora ela e Hikaru tinham saído para irem ao shopping fazerem umas "comprinhas básicas" como ela própria disse. Nesse caso parecia a Ino.

Aqui estou eu deitada no sofá da sala assistindo qualquer coisa que passava na televisão. Na verdade estava deitada no colo do Sasuke-kun, com ele fazendo carinho no meu rosto e enquanto mais ele fazia isso mais eu começava a ficar com sono e olha que ainda era duas horas da tarde.

-Humm... Sasuke-kun... to ficando com soninho.

-Já ta ficando com soninho amor? Ainda está cedo. –ele me disse com uma voz meio de brincadeira

-É né... você que está me deixando assim.

-É? Sabia que não percebi? –olhei séria para ele e apenas esboçou um sorriso. Sim Sasuke-kun é de sorrir muito, mas só quando estamos sozinhos assim

-É brincadeira, amor.

-Hum... –voltei minha atenção novamente para a televisão

-Ah eu tava brincando Sakura. –não olhava para ele, sabia que ele tinha me provocado com aquela "brincadeira" agora seria minha vez de provocá-lo

Senti-o começar a beijar meu rosto e descendo bem lentamente até meu pescoço. Um arrepio foi e voltou rapidamente pelo meu corpo e duvido que ele não tenha percebido isso. Suas mãos estavam fazendo o contorno do meu corpo, já que estava deitada de lado, parando bem na coxa, e, ao mesmo tempo que fazia isso mordia do meu pescoço até meu ombro.

-Humm... Sasuke-kun... não faz isso.

-_Por que não? _–ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo-o logo em seguida

-Porque...

-_Porque eu te deixo louca quando te provoco assim, não é? –_continuava me mordendo mais ainda e a mão dele subia e descia pelo meu corpo. Acho que não vou agüentar por muito tempo

-Sim. Você gosta mesmo de me provocar, não?

-Amo. –me levantei de seu colo, olhando-o com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Não pude evitar

Sasuke-kun se levantou do sofá e logo em seguida me puxou pela mão fazendo-me ficar de pé. Nossos corpos estavam bem colados, o que deixou minhas bochechas rosa. Vi seu sorriso ficar maior ainda, só espero que não esteja ficando igual à Hinata agora porque meu rosto e meu pescoço estão realmente muito quentes. Até parece que estou com febre, mas minhas mãos e pés estão frios, bem frios.

-Se você continuar a ficar desse jeito, acho que vou te dar um trato especial.

-Sasuke-kun! –disse mais envergonhada –Desde quando você é assim tão pervertido?

-Desde que me apaixonei por você. –Ah que lindo *-* Ele sabe realmente como me derreter por dentro... Espera, to ficando mais quente até parece que estou pegando fogo por dentro o.o

-Você está fervendo por dentro não está? Gosto muito disso.

-Sasu... –não consegui terminar de falar, porque levei um susto ao sentir ele me pegar no colo. A diferença de altura era grande, trinta centímetros mais alto que eu então sou fácil de me assustar quando ele faz isso

-Sasuke-kun o que está fazendo?

-Vamos pro quarto. Ou você quer que sua irmã chegue aqui e nos veja aqui na sala deitados no sofá?

-Mas não era isso que estávamos fazendo?

-Sakura... não se faça de boba. Você sabe muito bem do que estou me referindo não é?

-_Hum... pervertido._ –sussurrei bem baixinho com os braços cruzados. Ele ainda me segurava no colo e sabia que mesmo com o tom de voz que eu usei fosse bem baixo ele havia escutado

-Você além de ficar linda emburrada fazendo biquinho, faz com que eu queira você cada vez mais a cada segundo que passa.

Não falei nada, apenas fiquei olhando para aquele rosto lindo. Ele começou a andar em direção as escadas, o que me fez imediatamente agarrar seu pescoço. Sim, tenho medo de cair dos braços dele, apesar de ele me segurar bem forte. Chegamos ao quarto que por sorte a porta já estava aberta e ele deitou-me delicadamente na cama, ficando logo em seguida por cima de mim e começou a me morder e lamber meu pescoço e foi descendo para os ombros, pescoço e suas mãos passando lentamente por cada parte do meu corpo. Seria uma tarde longa para nós dois, sorte que tínhamos tempo de sobra.

_**Continua...**_

_**Nossa... fazia tempo que não atualizava essa fic né? Acho que cada capítulo que passa estou fazendo o Sasuke-kun cada vez mais pervertido *¬* Vou tentar fazer logo o próximo capítulos e espero **__**reviews**__** por favor n.n **_


End file.
